Gun Gale Online: Solo
by Sehnsucht94
Summary: Han Solo es uno de los mejores jugadores del VRMMO Gun Gale Online. Respetado por unos y odiado por otros, este peculiar contrabandista y su amigo Chewbacca siempre se salen con la suya... hasta ahora. Lo que parecía a ser un trabajo sencillo terminaría siendo en la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Crossover entre "Solo: A Star Wars Story" y "SAO Alternative: Gun Gale Online".


**Gun Gale Online:** Solo

 _ **¡Saludos! Esta es la primera historia que escribo. Tengo que advertir que este es un crossover entre "Solo: A Star Wars Story" y "Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online". Estaba viendo GGO cuando de repente pensé: "¿Y si Han Solo estuviese en esta o en aquella situación?". Y bueno, he aquí el resultado de tales pensamientos. ¡Que lo disfrute!** (No sé porque no salen bien espaciados los párrafos entre sí. Les había puesto huecos entre ellos para que fuesen más "agradables" al leer :(. Será un error del formato de documentos, pero espero que eso no te impida disfrutar de la lectura)_

* * *

 **Prólogo:** Piloto, contrabandista, tirador.

Mi nombre es Han Scholer (soy alemán), pero todos mis amigos me llaman Han Solo (sí, como el de esas películas de ciencia-ficción de los 70). Soy un estudiante de 20 años que vive en Japón desde que era pequeño, así que más o menos me manejo con el idioma de aquí. Desde hace unos meses, soy jugador del VRMMO Gun Gale Online. Y uno de los mejores jugadores de este, que quieres que te diga. Pero no suelo andar solo. Hasta hace poco, todos los jugadores de GGO pensaban que dentro del juego era imposible ser un "Domador de Bestias", incluso yo lo pensaba… pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Hace no mucho, una banda de carroñeros nos capturó a mí y a un par de personas más que no conocía de nada. Como no había el espacio suficiente espacio para nosotros, qué mejor manera que deshacerse de los restos que tirárselos a lo que ellos llamaban "la Bestia". Los dos pobres desafortunados que fueron delante de mí murieron, pero yo… Bueno, si estoy contando esta historia es porque algo, ¿no?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** La Bestia

\- ¡Jefe! ¿Qué quieres que hagamoscon el último prisionero?

\- ¿En qué esta basado su personaje? ¿Cuáles son sus estadísticas?

\- Destreza y Agilidad, jefe. Y muy altos, además. -lo único que podía hacer yo era mirar mientras estaba maniatado y con la boca tapada.

\- Hmm… -el "jefe" se quedó pensando un rato. -Ya tenemos suficientes tiradores, saqueadle y al Foso. Intenté decir algo, pero la mordaza me lo impedía.

Por un momento, imagínate mi situación. Me habían quitado las armas, la munición, el equipamiento, todos mis créditos… Además, estaba atado por las manos y un trapo sucio me tapaba la boca. Y, por si fuera poco, si moría no podría recuperar mis cosas, ya que las tenían los saqueadores. Tenía que escapar de ahí fuera como fuese.

\- ¡Al Foso con él!

\- ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que no dura más de 5 minutos? -los carroñeros empezaron a hacer lo que siempre hacen los carroñeros: matar e intentar conseguir más dinero.

Al parecer, yo era otra forma de ganar más dinero. 10.000 créditos apostaron al final. Poco sabían que iban a perder esa apuesta de forma estrepitosa. Me soltaron las manos, abrieron una trampilla y me arrojaron a una especie de fosa llena de barro y lodo. Por suerte, toda esa mierda amortiguó mi caída. Me levanté y empecé a mirar a todos los lados, buscando una salida. Mientras la buscaba, yo intentaba quitarme la cadena del pie que me habían puesto.

Y entonces, esa cadena comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia el interior de una caverna. Dentro de poco conocería a la Bestia si no salía de ahí lo más rápido posible. De pronto, aún cuando yo intentaba quitarme esa estúpida cosa, la "Bestia", como la llamaban los carroñeros, emergió rugiendo de su antro. Reconocí a esa criatura al instante. En el universo de GGO hay muchas especies de criaturas que pueblan la devastada Tierra. Y esta, señoras y señores, era una de las más inteligentes de todas.

Era una criatura alta, peluda y robusta, con un hocico parecido al de un perro y una fuerza sobrehumana _. ¿El nombre de esta especie? Wookiees, y son casi tan inteligentes como los humanos. Incluso tienen su propio idioma y todo. GGO fue creado a partir de la Semilla y de Sword Art Online, por lo que los sistemas de este seguían existiendo dentro de GGO, incluida la Inteligencia Artificial de los enemigos. Pero lo más curioso es lo que me pasó a continuación._

La bestia comenzó a tirar de la cadena para arrastrarme hasta él. Yo, sin saber, hice lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¿Tienes hambre? -cogí barro del suelo y se lo lancé a la cara.

Esto le cegó y le enfureció en partes iguales. El Wookie se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo fui estampado contra una columna pequeña de hierro, la cual soportaba todo el peso de las rejas por las que me arrojaron. Un momento… ¿Qué soportaban todo el peso? Entonces, mi prodigiosa mente puso un plan en marcha. De repente, noté que algo me agarraba del tobillo y me alzaba en el aire, dejándome completamente bocarriba. Era el Wookiee. Con razón era temido por todos los jugadores y por mi tobillo en ese instante también. Tenían una fuerza extraordinaria. El bichejo parecía que quería acabar cuanto antes, así que era ahora o nunca.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Escúchame! -al parecer eso logró parar al Wookiee. "¿Y cuál era ese magnífico plan?", estarás pensando. Verás, no es la primera vez que me encuentro con un Wookiee. Después de todo, un buen jugador intenta cruzarse con todos los bichos posibles y así ganar experiencia y créditos, así que hice lo que hice las anteriores veces: hablar su idioma. Entre gruñidos, graznidos y rugidos que sonaban bastante ridículo y humillantes, logré que el Wookiee parase y me prestase atención. "Tú, yo, escapar. Vara de metal frágil. Si romper, techo caer y nosotros escapar. Yo coger mis cosas y tú hacer lo que tú querer." Sorprendentemente, el Wookiee me entendió a pesar de mi vergonzoso intento de hablar wookiee. Lo siguiente que teníamos que hacer era fingir una pelea.

\- ¡Oh no, por favor, no me devores! -decía yo mientras miraba a la bestia. -¡No me mates, por favor! -el animal comenzó a darle puñetazos y mamporros a la columna de metal.

Seguía dando al poste, pero aún así no cedía. Teníamos que darnos prisa o todo se iría al traste. Viendo que los guardias empezarían a sospechar de nosotros, tuve que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Venga, joder! ¡Haz algo, Wookiee estúpido! -le grité yo para que hiciese algo de una maldita vez.

De pronto, la bestia se enfureció y comenzó a cargar contra mí. Lo único que pude hacer es ver como me placaba y reventaba el poste con y contra mi espalda, haciendo que la parte superior se volviese altamente inestable y que podría caerse en cualquier momento. Mientras estaba en el suelo recuperándome del golpe, vi como el techo comenzaba a ceder. El Wookiee y yo nos levantamos y corrimos hasta la cueva de la que salió él. Justo en el último instante, mientras todo el techo se caía, saltamos hacia el interior de la caverna. Hubo un gran estruendo y una enorme nube de polvo y de arena se levantó. Nos recuperamos y salimos de la cueva para comprobar que todo el techo se había estrellado contra el suelo. Los dos juntos logramos escalar hasta la parte de arriba, donde me dio tiempo a ver a los carroñeros aplastados bajo los escombros al mismo tiempo que desaparecían en una pequeña explosión de partículas, indicando que estaban muertos.

El Wookie y yo salimos corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta cerrada. No había forma de abrirla, así que le pedí al Wookiee que hiciese lo que mejor sabía hacer: tirarla abajo. Y eso hizo. Una vez la puerta abajo, lo primero que vi fue mis cosas tiradas sobre una mesa. Después, observé la cara de puro terror del jefe carroñero de la banda y de una persona al lado de él.

Salté corriendo a por mi bláster pesado DL-44, una de las mejores armas de energía de todo el juego, ya que hacía la protección contra estas inútil por su potencia de golpe y de penetración, convirtiendo a este bláster en una de las armas más letales de todo el juego y en mi favorita (para que te hagas una idea, es como una pistola Mauser, pero con una mira telescópica pequeña acoplada). La agarré a toda prisa y apunté al jefe directamente a la cabeza. Apunté, esperé a que se cerrase el círculo de ayuda de tiro del juego y entonces, jalé el gatillo, haciendo que una carga de energía saliese disparada contra la cabeza de mi víctima. De pronto, a la vez que yo disparaba mi bláster y acertaba en mi objetivo, vi como el Wookiee cogía a la otra persona y le arrancaba los brazos, matándola por desangramiento virtual. Algo bastante gore para mi gusto.

Con los dos muertos, reventé la cadena de un disparo y cogí mis cosas. Me equipé con la funda del bláster (la cual era como la de una pistola, aparte de que estaba junto a mi muslo derecho), mi camiseta táctica de color azul oscuro, mi chaqueta de cuero marrón, mis botas marrones, mi munición y, por supuesto, mi dinero. Una vez todo equipado y en su sitio, emprendí la marcha hacia la salida.

Una vez ya fuera, me dispuse a roba… a tomar prestado un pequeño buggy para dos que había ahí. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando algo me detuvo. Era el Wookiee. Pensaba que me iba a atacar, pues no hay criaturas amistosas en este juego. Pero no. Estaba completamente equivocado. Se incorporó y me dijo que quería seguir conmigo, pues le había salvado la vida. Se supone que en este juego era imposible domar a las bestias, a no ser… El juego SAO tenía un sistema de domesticación y de tameo de criaturas salvajes, y GGO había salido de este. Entonces, el sistema de domesticación debería seguir ahí, solo que estaría muy oculto. Y jamás había oído que alguien hubiese logrado domesticar a una bestia en GGO… hasta ahora. Me sorprendió su petición, pero tras pensarlo, acepté.

\- Si seguimos juntos, al menos tengo que saber tu nombre. -el Wookiee soltó un par de rugidos y de gruñidos. -Chewbacca, ¿eh? No voy a decir algo así de largo cada vez que necesite tu ayuda. Tenemos que encontrarte un apodo más corto. Hmmm… ¿Qué te parece Chewie?

Él simplemente asintió mientras se rió ligeramente en forma de aprobación.

\- Yo soy Han, Han Solo. La verdad que me viene bastante bien esto de tener a un Wookiee a mi lado. -le dije bromeando. Chewie entonces me preguntó si tenía algún plan en mente. -La verdad es que mi plan era que te dieses una ducha. Hueles bastante mal, compañero.

Chewie me replicó.

\- ¿Qué yo también huelo mal? -olisqueé mi sobaco para comprobar si era verdad. Y no le faltaba razón. -Bueno, no te digo yo que no, pero tú hueles peor.

Miré en el mapa si había algún sitio con agua cerca. Lo más cercano era un pequeño bosque que tenía un laguillo en su centro. Podría haber alguien más, peroaún así fuimos. Cuando llegamos, para mi sorpresa, no había nadie. Ni un solo enemigo. Logramos limpiarnos sin problemas.

\- Oye, Chewie. Tengo que desconectarme un rato. ¿Seguro que no tendrás problemas?

Él me dijo que no, que estaría bien. Acto seguido me desconecté. Cené, me duché y me volví a conectar. Efectivamente, Chewie y el vehículo seguían ahí. Entonces, me salió una notificación. Alguien me había enviado un correo. Lo abrí y comencé a leerlo en voz alta para que el Wookiee lo oyese también.

 _Querido jugador._

 _Como fundador de la empresa Naskar y creador del VRMMO Gun Gale Online, le doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Ha sido el único jugador del mundo en descubrir cómo poder aliarte con una criatura del juego, una tarea muy complicada y que se consideraba imposible… hasta ahora. Según los datos, parece ser que se ha hecho amigo de un Wookiee varón llamado Chewbacca. Como recompensa, él podrá permanecer a su lado todo el rato hasta que la criatura fallezca, incluso en torneos o en el mismísimo Squad Jam. Le deseamos lo mejor y que tengan muchas aventuras los dos juntos._

 _Atte: Naskar._

 _P.D: Personalmente, sé lo que duele perder a un compañero virtual, así que le obsequio con dos "Flores Pneumas", unos ítems que le permitirán revivir a su Wookiee si es necesario. Mucha suerte, Capitán Solo ;)._

\- Vaya, Chewie. Parece que tenemos suerte. Puedes quedarte conmigo, al parecer.

Él soltó un par de ligeros rugidos alegres. Estaba contento de quedarse conmigo y yo, sinceramente, también me gustaba la idea de tener a un Wookiee de mi lado. Estos bichos son de los más resistentes del juego, y los Wookiees poseían Inteligencia Artificial, al contrario de las demás criaturas, lo que hacía que fuese como un jugador más.

\- Eso sí, no puedes ir desarmado todo el rato. Tenemos que buscarte un arma y para eso tenemos que ir a Glocken, lo cual podría traernos un par de problemas.

Chewbacca rugió, como era de esperar en un Wookiee.

\- Pues porque no es muy común ver a un humano siendo acompañado por un Wookiee, la verdad. -me quedé un rato pensando en como Chewie podría pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Y entonces, bing. Saltó la bombilla. -Ya sé. Ponte este poncho por encima, así podremos ocultarte… más o menos.

Saqué de mi inventario un viejo poncho verde largo y se lo di a Chewbacca. Ahora que ya teníamos todo preparado, solo teníamos que hacer una cosa: ir a la ciudad principal del juego para buscar armamento del bueno, y sé de alguien que nos ayudaría.

Glocken es la ciudad principal de GGO, donde todos los jugadores nuevos comienzan sus partidas. Está llena de tiendas, bares, "saloons" y demás. Antiguamente era una nave espacial que aterrizó en la Tierra después de que una guerra acabase con casi toda la vegetación y fauna de la Tierra. Típico rollo postapocalíptico de siempre. Y ahí es donde me encontraba yo en ese momento.

Las miradas no paraban de recaer sobre nosotros dos. Un "hombre" tan alto (aunque en realidad fuese un Wookiee) no pasaba desapercibido y yo, bueno, tengo cierta fama, ¿sabes? Soy uno de los mejores y más rápidos tiradores del juego, aparte de que conduzco y piloto como ningún otro. Jamás había muerto ni una sola vez en este juego, lo cual hacía que la gente aprendiese a respetar el nombre de Han Solo. Algunos me conocían y por eso me miraban y otros, ya os lo he explicado.

Estábamos buscando un salón donde siempre se congregan los jugadores curtidos, y entre ellos estaba la persona que yo buscaba. Debíamos de estar cerca, lo presentía. Giramos a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y entonces, bum. Ahí estaba el local. Siguiente paso: entrar sin que Chewie llamase mucho la atención. El poncho le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, pero no el rostro, por eso estaba todo el camino cabizbajo. Miré por la ventana, buscando a mi contacto. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando de repente le vi en una mesa junto a otra jugadora, una muy pequeña y bajita, si te soy sincero. Le eché un vistazo también al local, por si había más jugadores. Solo había dos hablando tranquilamente en una esquina.

Miré a Chewie y él me miró de vuelta. Teníamos que entrar si queríamos tener más oportunidades contra lo que se nos enfrentase, pues una sola pistola bláster pesada no podría hacer mucho contra 10 jugadores o más. Cogí aire, apreté los puños y… entré dando un portazo.

\- ¡Pitohui!

Todas las miradas del bar se dirigieron a mí.

\- Han Solo, que… oportuna sorpresa. Había oído que te habían saqueado unos carroñeros.

\- Y oyes bien. Pero lo que pasa es que esos saqueadores ya no están aquí para darme más problemas. -seguí caminando hasta que me quedé a una distancia considerable de ella. Entonces me paré. Su compañera no paraba de mirarme.

\- ¿Qué has venido a buscar, Solo? -me preguntó Pitohui. Ella era una chica alta,con rostros afilados y piel trigueña, aparentaba (lo sigue aparentando, la verdad) tener unos 30 años y un tatuaje que le llegaba desde las mejillas hasta la nuca. Era bastante poco "femenina", digamos, pues tiene una estatura delgada y muy informal.

\- Vengo a buscar armas y sé que tú eres muy buena con ello. -Chewie estaba algo alejado de mí, casi en la entrada, para no llamar la atención.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que voy a ayudarte?

\- Bueno, creo recordar que me debes un par de favores aún. ¿O acaso te has olvidado de aquella vez en el desierto de…

\- Vale, sí, me acuerdo. ¿Qué tipo de armas buscas? -miré a los dos jugadores que me observaban de forma bastante sospechosa.

\- Mejor vayámonos a un sitio más privado, ¿quieres? -entonces vi como su compañera empezaba a levantarse a la vez que Chewie se ponía junto a mí, -Tú no, pequeña. Solo Pitohui y yo.

\- Si tu vas a dejar que tu… compañero venga con nosotros yo veo justo que ella venga conmigo. -dijo algo airada Pitohui. Miré a Chewie sin estar muy seguro de si aceptar sus condiciones o no.

\- ¿Tú que opinas? -él soltó un ligero gruñido. -Bueno, qué sabrás tú. Acepto.

\- Espera un momento, ¿esa cosa acaba de…?

\- Vámonos. Ya. -he de admitir que me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, pues todos comenzaron a mirar al Wookiee. Lo más seguro es que le habían oído rugir. A la mierda la tapadera.

Agarré a Pitohui de lamuñeca y empecé a arrastrarla a una habitación. Su pequeña compañera nos siguió. Una vez dentro del cuarto, y asegurándome de que ningún curioso podría oírnos, comencé la pequeña reunión.

\- He venido a ti porque sé que eres la única que puede ayudarme en esto. Voy a enseñarte algo muy importante y quiero que mantengas la calma, ¿entendido?

Pitohui y su compañera asintieron. Miré a Chewie y entonces, se quitó el poncho, revelando quién (más bien qué) era en verdad.

\- ¡¿Un Wookiee!? ¿Cómo coño lo has adiestrado?

\- ¡Shhh! Baja la voz o la gente se enterará. -respiré profundo y seguí adelante. -Es una larga historia, pero lo importante es que necesitamos un arma para él. Una de energía, si es posible.

\- Ya bueno, ¿y te crees que te la puedo conseguir así como así? Esas armas cuestan mucho y lo sabes. Por lo que tengo oído, te gastaste todo tu dinero en ese DL-44, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, y sé perfectamente que tú tienes ese dinero. Aparte, me debes una gorda, por si no te acuerdas.

\- Vale, está bien. -entonces, la compañera de Pitohui comenzó a mirar a Chewie. Estaba sin palabras, al parecer. Pitohui se dio cuenta de esto. -Ah, por cierto, esta es Llenn. Es una amiga mía.

La chica era muy baja, apenas llegaba a medir 1,50 metros. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, una cara redondeada, pupilas muy grandes y un uniforme (gorro y armas incluidas) completamente de color rosa. Parecía una niña pequeña, pero he de admitir que era bastante guapa. No me malinterpretes, ¿vale?

\- Él se llama Chewbacca. Podéis llamarle Chewie. -el Wookiee rugió, como si las estuviese saludando. -Chewie, está es Pitohui, una antigua socia mía. Y la chiquilla se llama, bueno lo acabas de oír. En fin, Pitohui, ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Se me ha ocurrido el arma perfecta para el Wookiee. Pero te la compraré solo con una condición. -cómo odio las condiciones.

\- Vale, ¿cuál es esa condición?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Perdonadme por dejar así la historia, no pude resistir la tentación xD. Si os gusta, la seguiré y lo haré de la mejor forma posible ;). ¡Que la Fuerza os acompañe!**_


End file.
